warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hate
Hate is a deadly scythe wielded by the Stalker. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all scythes, behind . **High damage – effective against health. *Second highest critical chance of all scythes, behind . *Tied with Reaper Prime for the highest critical multiplier of all scythes. *High status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Slowest attack speed of all scythes. in the market.}} Notes *Aerial attack comes out very fast and has a wide vertical hitbox. This makes it very easy to hit enemies both on the ground and the air, and then combo into a jump attack by holding down the melee attack button while airborne to make use of its large knockdown radius. *Although its stated attack speed is a bit less than 1.0, it has a shorter recovery time between swings than the other two-handed weapons, so its actual attack rate is faster. *Due to its higher attack rate, and wide sweeping default melee attacks, the Hate is ideal for players who plan to primarily use melee attacks in quick succession. Trivia *When holding a datamass, your character will swing Hate with one hand. *Despite the Hate being the weapon featured in the card, the Hate's stance polarity matches 's instead. Media DEHate.png Hate1.png Hate2.png Colour Customization of Hate.png|Colour Customization of Hate Hate4.png Sem título-1.png|Hate as the Spearmint Scythe Hate.png|Original Hate and Hate as Spearmint Scythe 2014-04-11_00001.jpg|Chanelling with Hate Hate Spearmint Skin.jpg|Hate with Spearmint Skin Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 8. *Damage increased from 70 to 230. *Range increased from 1 to 2.8. *Status Chance increased from 15% to 20%. *Critical Chance increased from 20% to 30%. *Slam Attack increased from 140 to 690. *Slide Attack increased from 140 to 460. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Fixed scythes clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Thanatos Scythe Skin added. *Fixed the Sheev, Mire, and Hate having unintentionally reduced Attack Speeds. *Increased the damage of slide attacks for scythes in Conclave. *Fixed incorrect grip position when previewing Scythes and Staff melee weapons in the Codex. *Fixed default customization for scythe melee weapons. *Widespread improvements to the damage and critical stats of Hate have been made. *Scythe melee weapons and Stances have had their damage increased in Conclave. *Hate can now be used in PvP. *Added new Wall Run + Strike animations for Scythe weapons. **New Scythe Weapon Combos! *Hate damage increase. *Reaping Spiral and Stalking Fan Stance mods added. *Spearmint Scythe skin added. *Text corrections for the Hate. *Changes to Hate hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging). *Introduced. }} See Also *Stalker, the NPC who uses Hate. de:Hate es:Hate fr:Hate Category:Scythe Category:Stalker Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons